Skull's Bootcamp
What Are We Skull's Bootcamp was founded on April 22, 1722, by Capt. Skull X. Its intention is to train noobs to become good players and fighters, especially in the art of PvP and SvS. Info Skull's Bootcamp trains soldiers to be better fighters, and graduates have the oportunity to join the Royal Military Weapons Manufacturer: Daggerpaine Industries Guildmaster: '''Capt. Skull X﻿ Training Programs Land Combat Basic Combat Training (BCT) Basic Combat training consists of learning the basics of hand to hand combat. Learning how to use your weapons wisely, and fight without dying. It is a required course to be taken to graduate. Military Ocupational Specialty (MOS) MOS training allows you to specialize in one field of weaponry. It is recommended to be taken for graduation, but is not required '''Requirments: BCT Training Privateering (SvS) and Naval Combat Rockhopper is the head of Naval and SvS combat training. His programs consist of training acuracy, upgrading damage, dodging shots, catching enemy ships, and sinking ships fast, along with taking minimal damage and simple leveling up, and Infamy ranking up. Medical and Healing Orders and Commands﻿ Ranking System #Guildmaster (General) #Co GM (Brigadier General) #Third In Command (Major) #Senior Officer (SO) - A Senior officer has great power, and may command several camps #Officer (O) - An officer is in command of several areas of a camp #Drill Instructor (DI) - A Drill Instructor is in charge of training and giving orders during bootcamp. #Marine (M) - A marine is the basic soldier in the camp, he has graduated, and can go on special #Private (P) - A basic recruit that is the lowest rank.﻿ Members Head Instructors *Capt. Skull X ~ Founder, Head of the Camp *Chris Swordbones ~ Co Gm, Second in Command of the Camp *John Stormpaine ~ Head of PvP Training *Rockhopper ~ Head of SvS Training *Cherie ~ Head of Medical Operations Training Instructors & Other Employees *Chris Swordbones: Marksmanship and Sword combat. *Doug: Royal Bodyguard *John Helmbatten (DS): Personal Trainer *Dragonbulk(DS): Weapons Specialist *Cherie (SO): Grenades Specialist, and Head of Medical Operations Veterans *Roger Wildeagle Students *Thomal Brawlstack *Dragon Slash *Captain Ricky Delaruse *Aplentia Bases ﻿Main Base The main bootcamp is located across the entire island of Isla Perdida. It contains several SCUD Launchers and SAM Rockets, specially designed by Daggerpaine Industries for Skull's Bootcamp. They are experimental, but from tests, have been perfected. It also contains several camps, with barracks, shooting ranges, showers, mess hall, and several other recreational buildings. It contains a small port too for the 2106bootcamp2.jpg|A Sign of the camp 3115899050_229c054536.jpg|A SAM missile in a main part of the camp burma-army-camp-at-paw-kkay-ko.jpg|A Picture of the camp capt_3893f73c00c44acc82a3c1fbdaa5f3dd-3893f73c00c44acc82a3c1fbdaa5f3dd-0.jpg|A Soldier Training on the obsticle course scud_b_erected.jpg|A SCUD Launcher defending the camp bootcamps navy and military vessels, along with a way to transport goods and supplies to the camp﻿ Secondary Base The Secondary base is a camp in El Sudoron. It contains areas for training guns and Swords. Marksmanship would take place near the camp and on the hill. As for Sword training, it would be on the lower ground near the Stumps and Fly Traps. The Marines' pet, Dreadtooth (AKA Placid), lives here. File:Screen shot 2011-04-23 at 1.47.28 PM.png|The Campsite File:Screen shot 2011-04-23 at 1.50.39 PM.png|Practicing Marksmanship File:Screen shot 2011-04-23 at 1.52.42 PM.png|Practicing Sword combat Chirs Falling In Battle.jpg|Chris Falling In Battle File:Screen shot 2011-04-29 at 6.47.07 PM.png|Training David Light in Sword Combat. Grading These will be the types of grades for our new training sessions. Points A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for the points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under Getting good grades helps you rank up. When you reach a certain rank, the leaders will decide if you're eligible for passing on to the Royal Military. Category:Guilds Category:Skull's Marines Category:Royal Navy Category:POTCO